Festival of sugary sweets II
Festival of sugary sweets II is a spin-off to the festival of sugary sweets. It was released on July 15, 2016 in Theaters and September 23, 2016 on DVD. Plot Whirly hostes the festival of sugary sweets. Characters Whirly Stretchy Locks - Laura Gervais Candle Slice'o cake - Angelique Marion Berry Milky Malts 'N' Shakes - Cascadas Lucia Fuller Bun Bun Sticky Icing - Rachel Quon Crumbs Sugar Cookie - Calista Schmidt Peaches Pie Crust - Taylor Riley-Smith Nectarine Pie Crust - Jenelle Millions Cinna Sweet Icing - Miika Bryce Wiskeyjack Birthday Surprises - Selia Sangra Strawbella von Puff - Jessica Young. Velvet Rich n' Creamy - Stephanie Green Wishes slice'o cake - Taylor Walters Pinkberry von Puff - Gabrielle Ann Davis Ace Fender Bender - Griffin Kingston Ginger Breadcrumbs - Stella-Rose Wattson. Summary One morning whirly was stirring up the batter for her mint chocolate candy cake for the festival of sugary sweets, she told monkey stir the batter up while she gets the phone and call her friends and see how they doing. Transcript zooms inside of whirly's house Music Whirly: I can't wait for the festivial of sugary sweets, i was hosting it last year and i'm hosting it this year again. squeals Whirly: Monkey you finish stirring up the batter and i'll give my friends a call and see how they are doing. grabs the phone and calls her friends calls candle candle's house ringing grabs the phone Candle:(Anwsers phone) Hello? Whirly: Hi candle what are you making? Candle: I'm making confetti cake. Whirly: I'm making chocolate mint candy cake. Candle: That sound delicious, I'll see you at tonight. (They hang up) (At Peaches' House) (Phone ringing) (She grabs the phone) Peaches: Hello? Oh hi Whirly what are you making? Whirly: I'm making chocolate mint candy cake, what are you making Peaches? Peaches: I'm making a double rounded peach cake. Whirly: Okay bye. (They hang up) (Later) (Everyone was at Whirly's door) Whirly: Oh hi everyone, shouldn't you be making stuff for the festival of sugary sweets? Candle: Whirly we got a big problem, we're out of sugar! Whirly: But why are you still here? Velvet: So you can give us some sugar. Whirly: I'm out of sugar too. Peaches: What?!?! Whirly: But don't worry i know where to go, to sugarcane valley. Candle: Thank you whirly. (Meanwhile at Crumbs) Crumbs: Okay mouse we need to think of something to make for the sugary sweets festival tonight. Mouse: (squeaks) Crumbs: A confetti cake? Good idea. (She gets the stuff she needs for the cake) Crumbs: Oh no we have a tiny bit of sugar in here. (She puts the sugar in the bowl) (The she puts it in the oven) Crumbs: Why isn't the oven working? (She keeps turning on the oven several times but it won't turn on) Crumbs: Hmmm. Mouse: (Squeaks) Crumbs: Good idea mouse, lets call Ace and see if he can fix it. (Later at sugarcane valley) Whirly: What no sugarcanes? (She looks around and there is zero sugarcanes) Whirly: Nooooooooooooo! (Back at Whirly's house) Whirly: I'm sorry guys but sugarcane valley has no sugarcanes. Ginger: How are we going to make our desserts without sugar? Whirly: I'll probably find something else to make something sweet. (Strawbella and Pinkberry arrives) Strawbella: Why is everybody not happy? I'm here to get some sugar to make strawberry shortcake. Whirly: We don't have sugar. Strawbella: You can go to sugarcane valley. Whirly: I did and there's not any sugarcanes there. (Wishes and Nectarine arrives) Wishes and Nectarine: We made something for the sugary sweets. Whirly: What is it? Nectarine: Mud cake. Ginger: Mud is not edible. Wishes: What does edible mean? Ginger: It means stuff you can eat. Nectarine: I guess the half to make something else. Pinkberry: Can i help? Wishes: Sure. (Pinkberry, Wishes and Nectarine leaves) (Meanwhile at Crumbs house) Ace: Hi Crumbs. Crumbs: Hi Ace will you be able to fix my oven before the festival of sugary sweets. Ace: Sure i can. (He looks in the oven) Ace: Flashlight. (Monkey hands him the flashlight) (Looks around the oven) Ace: It looks like that you oven has a broken cord and a loose cord. Crumbs: But can you fix it in time? Ace: Yes i can. (Later with Whirly at Sunny and Berry's farm) Whirly: Okay monkey we're here at the sweet seed patch. Whirly: (reads sign) Only around in autumn. Whirly: But but but? Monkey: (Squeals) Whirly: You're right we got too more ones to go, the edible dirt of dion and the sweet snow. (In Blossoms garden) Whirly: Look over there, the edible dirt of dion. (When she arrives there is no dirt of dion) Whirly: No, there's only just regular dirt. (Scene cuts to Pinkberry, Nectarine and Wishes) Pinkberry: So what do you think we should put in our berry cake? Nectarine: Berries! (They put strawberries, blueberries, blackberries, raspberries, boysenberries, gooseberries and cherries in cake batter) Wishes: Lets put some milk in. (They poor milk in the bowl) Nectarine: I hope everyone will like this at the sugary sweets. (At Peaches house) Peaches: Okay weasel, let's finish our double rounded peach cake. Weasel: (squeaks) (She puts more peach slices in the cake batter) Peaches: Weasel can you hand me that cinnamon over there? (Weasel gives her the cinnamon can) (She puts cinnamon in the bowl of cake batter) (Meanwhile at Crumbs) Ace: I got a new cord. Crumbs: Thanks Ace. Ace: Don't thank me yet. (He puts a replacement cord in and puts tape on the broken cord) Ace: There try it now. (She turns the oven on but it still won't work) Crumbs: That's weird you just fixed it. Ace: Let me check again. (He unscrews the button and see why it won't work) Ace: Hmmmm. (He looks really closely) Ace: It looks like that the cord in here is loose be right back. (Meanwhile with Whirly) Whirly: Okay here we are the sweet snow. Monkey: (shivers) (Sun melts the snow) Whirly: No! Monkey: (squeals) Whirly: Now it's melted and that's all the sweet stuff i ￼know, how are we ever going to make desserts without any sweetener? (Scene cuts to ginger) Ginger: Okay now let's make our corn bread cake. (She puts ginger, eggs and flour in the bowl) Ginger: Gummy fish can you toss me that spatula please? (Gummy fish tosses the spatula to Ginger) (She stirs the batter) (She puts it in the oven) Ginger: Let's set it for 10 minutes. (She sets timer for 10 mins) (Scene cuts to Peaches) Peaches: Now we need to find something to sweeten up the double rounded peach cake since we don't have any sugar. (She looks in the cabinet) (She sees the honey) Peaches: Maybe honey. (She puts honey in the bowl) Peaches: It should taste really sweet don't you think Weasel? Weasel: (Squeals) (She puts it in the oven) (Scene cuts to the littles) Pinkberry: Let's have a taste test. (They taste it) Nectarine: It taste pretty good. (Cinna arrives) Cinna: Hi guys what are you up to? Nectarine: Oh hi cinna we're eating berry cake. Cinna: Can i have a piece? Wishes: You can have a tiny one, we're saving it for the sugary sweets festival. (Cinna eats a little piece) Cinna: It's good. (Bun Bun arrives) Bun Bun: Oh hi guys, is Strawbella here? Pinkberry: No she's out picking more strawberries for her strawberry shortcake. Bun Bun: Alright. Cinna: Can i stay her bun bun? Bun Bun: Of course. (Bun Bun leaves) (Scene cuts back to Whirly) Whirly: Everyone should be really depressed for me not finding nothing to sweeten up our desserts. (Strawbella walks past) Strawbella: Hi Whirly any luck finding any sweetener for our desserts? Whirly: No, all the sweeteners i was going to get all wasn't there, we was you going? Strawbella: Heading home, i was just coming back from picking strawberries for my strawberry shortcake. Whirly: Well okay bye. Strawbella: Bye Whirly see you tonight. (Back with Crumbs and Ace) Ace: Got a new cord. (He glues the new cord in) Ace: Now try it. (She turns on the oven) Crumbs: It works now, thanks ace. Ace: My pleasure. (Back with Peaches) (Timer goes off) Peaches: It's ready. (She takes the cake out of the oven) Peaches: It smells so good. (She puts peach frosting on the cake) Peaches: Let's test taste it and see if it'll taste good. (They taste it) Peaches: (Chewing) It's a hundred percent good. Weasel: (Squeals twice) Peaches: Everyone's going to love this at the festival of sugary sweets. (Scene cuts to the littles) Pinkberry: It's going to be good at the sugary sweets festival. Nectarine: Yes it would. Wishes: Let's go and take it there. (Scene cuts to the festival) Category:Movies Category:New Movies